


Skating Ghosts

by Farato



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas - Pitch Pearl 2020 [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Skating, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pitch Pearl - Relationship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farato/pseuds/Farato
Summary: So here he was now, watching his boyfriend skate on the ice like he never did anything else. But Danny should‘ve known Phantom would be awesome at ice skating because he never fails at anything. He still couldn’t help but wonder just how Phantom can be so good at something he literally did for the first time.
Relationships: Danny Phantom/Danny Fenton
Series: Twelve Days of Christmas - Pitch Pearl 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076105
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Skating Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this for the Twelve Days of Chrsitmas event on the pitch pearl serve while being very tired. There are probably tons of mistkes and I'll go over them when I'm less tired.
> 
> Themes for Day 1: playful, sledding, snowman, skating, fight

Danny watched from the side of the public skating ring; the city decided to put up for the winter season in Amity Park. There was a crowd of people slowly forming around him, but who could blame them? After all it‘s not every day the ghostly hero of Amity Park decided to participate in public sports.

That’s also the reason Danny was there in the first place. He didn’t want to go for a walk, he could’ve just stayed at home on his bed and stayed toasty warm in front of the fireplace in the living room, preferably along with a hot cocoa. But then his boyfriend appeared out of thin air and dragged him for a walk because apparently it's not healthy to stay at home all day, even if it‘s Christmas evening.

On their way around the city (they didn’t plan a specific route, they just roamed around) Phantom spotted the little ice ring and was immediately drawn to it. At first it confused him because he didn’t understand why humans would need an ice ring if there's a lake nearby, but after Danny explained to him that its safer this way, especially for children, he wanted to try ice skating with Danny.

„But we don‘t even have ice skates with us, Phantom!“ Danny tried to argue with his boyfriend, but if the look Phantom was wearing on his face was anything to go by, he was determined to go ice skating right now and used his ice powers to create some kind of blades underneath his boots.

Danny just barely managed to dodge his boyfriend, who was trying to get a grip on Danny‘s left ankle to apply some ice skates of his own.

„Phantom! Stop! I can‘t ice skate!“ Danny shouted at him, which stopped the ghost from his attempts to grab his ankles. He also got better reflexes while he helped with the ghost fighting, mind you.

Phantom looked at Danny and tilted his head in confusion before answering him. „I never ice skated before either. I just thought it would be fun to try that together…“ Phantom looked like a kicked puppy and it was the cutest thing Danny had seen all day.

Danny felt his ears and cheeks heat up, a blush coloring his face by now. „Maybe you just can warm up a little bit and I‘ll join you later on, yeah?“ He looked at his boyfriend who gave him a small smile in return, his radioactive green eyes lightening up just a little bit.

Phantom stepped closer to Danny, their foreheads were nearly touching before he spoke again. „Alright, starlight, but promise to keep your eyes on me.“ Phantom said in his usual deep voice, the echo he preferred gone for the moment.

Before Danny could answer him, Phantom was already at the edge of the ice ring, already stepping on the ice.

And here he was now, watching his boyfriend as he skated on the ice like he never did anything else. But Danny should‘ve known Phantom would be awesome at ice skating because he never fails at anything. He still couldn’t help but wonder just how Phantom can be so good at something he literally did for the first time.

After doing some more jumps and spins, Danny couldn‘t even dream of attempting those, Phantom made his way over to the railing of the ice ring where he was still standing. When he was finally close enough Phantom literally beamed at him before he stopped right in front of him.

But before Phantom could speak up, Danny beat him to it. „How can you be so good at skating if you never did it before?“ Danny blurted out, his curiosity getting the better out of him.

Phantom smirked before he answered Danny „You never told me it’s just like ecto-skating. Y‘know I won like five gold medals in my time at the far frozen“ 

Danny‘s eyes widened, and he felt his mouth opening slightly as he stared at Phantom processing this new information.

„I don‘t even know what ecto-skating is!“ Danny shouted at Phantom. A good portion of the crowd was watching them interact with each other, and he could swear he saw a camera flash going off somewhere to his right, but it‘s nothing they weren‘t used to by now, after all he IS dating the hero of Amity Park.

Phantoms features softened as he reached over the railing to lightly brush his fingers over Danny’s red cheek. He leaned closer to Danny so he could whisper in his left ear. „I could always teach you if you want, Danny. In fact, I think you owe me that much after I already had to drag you out here. Let me teach you, starlight.“ Danny felt a shiver running up his spine just from the deep husky voice of his boyfriend.

But before he could decline his boyfriend again, he felt the familiar sensation of intangibility rush through his body along with a strong tug at his arm. The next thing he felt was the familiar chest he collided with. Danny barely had time to glare up at the ghost before they were floating a few inches above the ground with Phantom already grabbing at his ankles to apply the ice skates.

When he was lowered to the ground again, he struggled to keep himself upright before Phantom took pity on him and finally grabbed his hands to stabilize him. 

„I already told you, I can‘t skate, Phantom! And now all these people will see me fail!“ Danny hissed under his breath; his head turned down looking at the ground. He was feeling insecure a lot of times in the past, especially in the beginning of his relationship with the ghost. He got better over time, after peoples started to accept that he and Phantom were a couple, but at times like these were he was going to fail at something in front of a large crowd, he felt all of his old fears rise to the surface again.

But Phantom just smiled, let go of his right hand and lifted Danny's chin up so he could gaze into the sky-blue eyes he loved so much.

„It‘s alright, Danny. Just focus on me and your movements. I promise it‘ll be alright and if you panic just remember I am always at your side and I‘ll always be.“ Phantom whispered his eyes never leaving Danny's. Phantom radiated confidence and his words got straight to Danny's heart, warming him up from the inside. He felt his fears melt away and the longer he gazed into the radioactive green eyes of his ghost, the more he could stand the thought of ice skating in front of these people.

Finally, a smile settled again on Danny's face as he straightened his posture. He grabbed the hand Phantom still had on his chin and pulled it to his heart.

„Alright, let's do this.“ Danny said, beaming at Phantom, who smiled right back at Danny.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and if you did so, it would mean very much to me if you could leave kudos and/or a comment! I hope you have/had a merry christmas!


End file.
